Bucking or breakout units are used in the downhole drilling and completions industry for coupling and decoupling threaded connections between tubulars. These units typically having two clamping mechanisms (having hydraulic jaws, tongs, etc.), with each mechanism arranged for holding one of two tubular components to be connected. Generally, at least one of the mechanisms is rotatable relative the other for providing the torque necessary to couple and uncouple the tubular components. However, known bucking units are only able to grip or clamp tubular components exteriorly. This limitation can sometimes be problematic requiring additional effort and cost to overcome. Alternative means to couple and decouple tools are always well received by the art.